506th Parachute Infantry Regiment
The 506th PIR was an American parachure regiment that served during World War II. History The 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment was activated during the summer of 1942 at Camp Toccoa, Georgia where it’s first recruits were trained, under the command of Colonel Robert Frederick Sink. On June 10th, 1942, they were assigned to the 101st Airborne Division. After completion at Toccoa, 2nd Battalion broke the previously Japanese set record of the longest march in the world, 118 miles. In December 1942, they were moved to Fort Benning for parachute training until March of 1943. In March, they moved to Camp Mackall in North Carolina for tactical training, afterwards, they trained at Fort Bragg and Camp Shanks. On September 6, 1943, the 506th shipped out from the Brooklyn Naval Shipyard to England. From mid-September 1943 to late May 1944, they trained up to the Normandy Invasion in Albourne, England. On May 31, the 506th was moved to airfields in Upottery, England where they were briefed and prepared for the Invasion. Instead of jumping on June 5th of 1944 because of bad whether, the invasion took place on June 6th. Along with mixed units with the rest of the 101st and the 82nd, they helped capture Sainte-Mere-Eglise. Even without full strength because of miss drops and casualties, the 2nd Battalion of the 506th and a few men from the 82nd Airborne Division destroyed the Brecourt Manor 105mm gun battery. In the following days, they continued taking positions further south working up to the town of Carentan. The significance of the town is that it was the only town where both armor and infantry from Utah and Omaha Beach could link up and push inland. On June 12th, 2nd Battalion took the town itself defended by a small platoon sized element of German paratroopers after the rest of the Germans pulled out. They pushed into a hedgerow area and formed a defensive line, and on June 13th they were attack by armor and infantry. Into the battle, tanks concentrated fire on the left flank, at which point, Fox and Dog Company pulled out of their positions, but Easy Company of 2nd Battalion held the line until Sherman tanks of the 2nd Armored Division reinforced their position. On July 8th, they pulled out to England where they rested and recuperated in Albourne until the next action. On September 17th, 1944, the 506th made its second jump on German occupied Netherlands, but this time during the day. The jump went much better than the Normandy Invasion. Elements of the 101st linked up with the first units of the British XXX Corps in Eindhoven with heavy celebration of the Dutch. Immediately after, the 506th moved on the bridge at Son, but it was destroyed before they could get on it. The following day, they built a temporary bridge across the Wilhelmina Canal and moved towards the bridge at Veghel. During October, the 506th held actions in “The Island” on the Dutch side of the Rhine River and Arnhem. The regiment pulled out of Holland on November 26, 1944 and was sent to Mourmelon-de-Grand, France for rest and recuperation. In December, two German SS Panzer divisions made a push and overran the 28th and 4th Infantry Divisions. In a desperate attempt to hold the line, General Omar Bradley called on the 101st Airborne to hold off the Germans, knowing they were going to be surrounded. Although with the odds against them, they were meant for being dropped behind enemy lines and being surrounded. Because of whether, they were trucked to the Bastogne area on December 18th. The 101st set up defensive positions and elements of the 506th PIR’s 1st Battalion held Foy, until they were forced to pull out taking heavy casualties. On December 24th, the Germans made a major push on the line, but the 506th held the line. Patton’s 3rd Army finally broke through the German line on Christmas Day and supplies and replacements could flow into the bulge. In the following weeks, the 506th moved into the Bais Jacques Forest overlooking the German controlled town of Foy attacking heavy shellings. On January 13th, they attacked and took Foy, 2 days later taking Noville and the next day Rachamps. During February of 1945, 2nd Battalion and other elements of the 506th moved into Haguenau, France near the French-German border where the Germans were holding a city across the river that crosses it. While there, Easy Company did 1 patrol across the river with the entire 2nd Battalion covering their retreat. About 4 or 5 days after the patrol happened; the men of the 506th were pulled off the line. They were sent to Mourmelon for rest, and then moved into Germany. They discovered the Kaufering IV concentration camp in April of 1945; afterwards, they moved out to another town. On May 5, 1945, they captured Hitler’s Eagle Nest in Berchtesgarden. They also liberated Hermann Goring’s personal alcohol storage; a truck load was given to each company in the regiment. Later in May, they were reassigned as an occupation force to Zell Am Zee, Austria until it’s deactivation in November 3, 1945. In Game In Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive, you play as Private Joey Martin, and Corporal Scott Riley. You fight along side Sergeant Thomas Moody, and Captain Mike Foley, and many other brave soldiers. 506th has four companies so far that have appeared in the Call of Duty games, and they are Baker Company, Easy Company, Dog Company and Fox Company 506th Soldiers This list is incomplete, please add any other soldiers you do not see here. Note: Due to misdrops during Operation Overlord, elements of the 82nd or other airborne divisions may be mixed in this list. *Anderson *Avery *Baker *Bell *Borolin *Brooks *William Carpenter *Cline *Coen *Cox *Cullins *Daniels *Denny *Elder *Ella *Ellis *Ender *Ferrely *Field *Foley *Franklin *Freeman *Gigliotti *Glasco *Glenn *Glove *Goldberg *Gordon *Harding *Heath *Hewitt *Hillen *Irwin *Jackson *Jenkins *Johnson *Jones *Jonson *Kaplan *Keirsey *Kopple *Kucherov *Lehmkuhl *Little *Lyman *MacDonald *Matrin *McCandlish *McKerrow *Mills *Monne *Moody *Mullins *Neiwert *Norman *O'Toole *Olsen *Oxnard *Pearson *Peas *Post *Randomly Named Lieutenants *Ramirez *Roosevelt *Rutledge *Sawyer *Scared medic *Scott *Snyder *Sprogis *Tanker *Taylor *Tucker *Unnamed Mortar Teams *Vasquez *Vickers *Welch *Wells *Whitney *Wilson *Wolfhope *Wounded Tree Soldier *Worrel pfc goodgall Category:Armies